Fruits Captor
by skabs
Summary: wowee... Sakura has changed MOST of the Clow cards into Sakura cards... but she's having a bit o trouble with CHANGE, and manages to switch Li with a character from another anime... hi Kyo! Whats up? COMPLETE
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- this is the disclaimer for the rest of the fic, I'm really tired of having to write a new one every time... so Fruits Basket and Card Captor Sakura are none of my properties, I just like to write about them and fantasize about getting my storys one day coherent enough to peak the interest of millions of people world wide.... Anyway, enjoy!  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
The four youths ran after the animal like the hounds of hell were on their tail. One of them, the only boy of the group, shot a sharp remark to the girl in the lead. She only ran faster instead of answering the surly pre- teen, and tried not to panic as the creature dodged around a corner. A military style cap in soft pink had covered her light brown hair, and it served to keep her bangs from falling into her face as she grabbed the fence corner and swung around to follow.  
  
"Syaoran! I'll get it!" she giggled as she remembered something she'd yet to do. "DASH!" she shouted, flinging a red backed card into the air in front of her. As she ran up to it, she smacked it with the bird-beaked wand in her hand and watched it glow from red to bright pink. As the glow settled over her she began to move faster than she'd ever before, and the bright blue creature in front of her seemed to move in slow motion. Unfortunately the thing had a good sense of survival, and ducked as the girl bent to pick it up, overshooting it completely.  
  
"Phweee?" she squealed as she tried to stop and ran into a mailbox.  
  
"Sakura!" Syaoran Li took advantage of the things pause and scooped it up into his arms. "Hurry and change it before something else goes wrong!" Syaoran remembered the last time he'd held the creature in his hands and glared at the young girl who was detangling her own limbs and trying to stand up. "I still can't believe you let it go!"  
  
"I wasn't trying to Syaoran-chan!" she griped as she brushed dirt off her knees. Tomoyo wasn't going to be happy when she caught up with them. The pink dress with frills and bows galore was soaking wet and hung on her thin frame with less elegance than a trash bag. The young fashion designing/ photographer wasn't going to like the mess Sakura had managed to make of herself.  
  
"Just change CHANGE and we'll be- !" Li didn't have the chance to finish his command, for just then a boy with orange hair and a scowl on his face turned the corner and rammed into Li.  
  
"Li!" Sakura jumped forward and caught Li as the two boys fell to the ground, and the CHANGE glowed as it was released. "Oh no you don't!" Sakura glared at it, and it paused. She smacked it with the wand and shouted, "Return to your power confined! CHANGE card!" the creature, as its spikes and long tail began to turn into wisps of magic, smiled gently before complying with his master's wishes and returning to card form. Only this time, like the DASH card, its back had turned from red to pink. It floated into her hand as the two boys began to stir. Li jumped up, off of Sakura's lap, and shook his head as if trying to clear it. Then he began to run, passing Meilin and Tomoyo on his way.  
  
"Li!" Meilin shouted as he knocked her aside and kept running.  
  
"What Meilin?" the orange haired boy on the side walk sat up, rubbed his head, and glared at the young Chinese girl in annoyance.  
  
"Oh... no!" Sakura jumped up and ran over to the orange haired boy. "Li?"  
  
"Yeah, what?" he began as he brushed off his clothes. He paused as he looked down at the khaki pants and long sleeved blue shirt. "Don't tell me." he said shortly.  
  
"I think- CHANGE..." Sakura began.  
  
"I said DON'T TELL ME!" Li jumped up and looked down at himself, "It happened again!" Meilin, who'd quickly grasped the situation, turned on her heel and started running in the direction Li's body had gone. The kid had either been in such a hurry he didn't realize he was not in his natural state, or he'd known and done it on purpose.  
  
"Well, either or..." Meilin muttered as she followed the sound of running footsteps through the rain, "he's not getting away with my Li!"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Sakura sat in a puddle, trying not to cry as Tomoyo ran up to her and patted her on the back.  
  
"There, there Sakura, I'm sure you didn't intend for this to happen. But don't worry, Meilin will find... um, Li, and I'm sure you can fix it like you did the last time this happened!"  
  
"Gods, don't remind me!" Li snorted, and crossed his arms grumpily. As he looked over at the dejected Sakura he sighed and held out his hand to let her up. "At least this time I'm not that stupid stuffed animal."  
  
"What?" Keroberos, guardian beast of the seal, and currently in his low power mode, flew out from Tomoyo's hood and bit Li's finger. As the boy jumped around, trying to fling the small lion-cub-like animal off his extremity, Sakura jumped up and gave him a hug for trying to make her feel better. A loud poof and a lot of smoke later, Sakura found herself clutching a small orange cat, who growled at Kero and took a swipe with his claws.  
  
"Phweee?" Sakura asked, shocked as she looked around, trying to find the young boy who was temporarily Li. "Li?" Tomoyo however was staring at the cat in Sakura's arms.  
  
"Sakura, you're holding Li right now." She smiled gently as she focused her video camera. "Smile kitty-Li!"  
  
"What just happened?" Li asked in a resigned tone. "The CHANGE card again?"  
  
"Uuuuummm, Kero-chan?" Sakura asked, "I didn't know the CHANGE card could do this!" she struggled with the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes.  
  
"Sakura, it can't! It can only change the forms of something if it switches with something else... there weren't any cats around before... and besides that, you didn't summon it." Kero crossed his legs and sat in midair, rubbing his chin with his stubby hand. "No, I'd say this is a different kind of magic. Concentrate, I'm sure you can sense it." Sakura took a deep breath and held Li out at arms length. Squinting her eyes a little she was able to see the usual green glow that surrounded Li at any given time, but it was dark, as if someone had spilled ink on it, and tried to wash it off.  
  
"It's a curse Kero-chan." She sighed.  
  
"Yes, now we'll see if we can break through that curse and get Li to change- HEY!" he protested as a young boy with blinding white hair darted out from a bush and grabbed Li from Sakura's outstretched arms.  
  
"WAIT!" Sakura shouted as the boy ran. "LI!!"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"Hey you!" Meilin shouted, tired of running for the night. She pulled the last of her strength and put it all into a mad dash for Li's body, and the stranger running away with it. She jumped and grabbed the back of his ceremonial green robes, yanking him around and pushing him to the ground. "Finally!" she sighed, and sat on top of the struggling boy. He screamed at her to get off him, but suddenly, for no reason that Meilin could see, stopped and looked up at her as if she were crazy.  
  
"Hey, ummm." He looked frightened, but more than frightened, he looked confused.  
  
"Come on." Meilin rested her elbows on her knees and panted lightly. "Just don't fight anymore, I really don't have the strength to keep chasing you all over town boy."  
  
"Who..." He gulped nervously. It was strange, Meilin looked down at Li's body, aware that Li was no longer in it. But it was still moving around. Li's dark brown hair was wet from the rain where it peeked out from under the green ceremonial cap. His eyes were bright with fear, an emotion Li denied himself so much that Meilin shivered at the alien presence under her.  
  
"I am Meilin Rei, and you, currently, are in possession of Li Syaoran. Now come on kid, lets get you back where you belong." She stood up and held out a hand. The boy sat up and looked down at himself, patting his chest and arms to examine himself. He watched his hands as the fingers splayed, and touched his own face.  
  
"Whats happened?" He ignored the hand, which was like Li, Meilin thought huffily as she took a deep breath.  
  
"You've switched places with one of my friends, and hopefully that stupid Sakura can fix it quick this time." She really didn't want to spend an entire 24 hours around a Li who was not Li again.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"I can't believe you Kyo!" The white haired boy scoffed as he held the cat to his chest. The girls where still following them. "I know you really hate Sohma house, and Akito was really a jerk, but you can't run away like that!"  
  
"Put me down fool!" the cat growled, unable to swipe at the boy seeing as how he'd tucked him in with his paws outward. In the years he'd known the cat the boy had obviously learned tricks in dealing with him.  
  
"Once we get home I'll put you down, and hopefully we'll have lost those girls." He panted as he ran, then looked back briefly. They were no longer behind them, so he paused to catch his breath.  
  
"Hey! Put me down before I..."  
  
"Right Kyo, right I'll put you down!" he griped, feeling a black cloud surrounded his head as he leaned against a wall. "If you don't shut up I'll turn black on you I swear!"  
  
"Hey!" a voice from above him called. "Let him go!" Sakura jumped off the brick wall and planted her feet in front of the taller boy. "Let Li go!"  
  
"Li?" He asked as another girl jumped from the wall and pointed a video camera at him. His eyes grew large as he tried to make up an excuse.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself ladies, but this cat belongs to my sister and she's really very lonely without him..."  
  
"Hey!" The cat growled and bit the boy. He let the cat go and glared as he landed on his feet and ran to the girls arms.  
  
"That's it Kyo! I'm gonna pulverize you!"  
  
"Haru!" A strange boy in green garments ran up to Hatsuharu and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Who?" Haru held himself in check with deep controlled breaths. He really didn't want to turn black in all the confusion.  
  
"I'm Kyo!" he said as a girl in Chinese fight clothes ran up to join the rest.  
  
"What kind of joke is this Kyo?" The boy asked the cat.  
  
"Its no joke!" Li glared and jumped into Sakura's waiting arms. "My name is Li Syaoran. Now lets get inside before we all catch colds... I'm feeling kinda tired, Sakura?"  
  
"Don't worry Syaoran-chan, I'll carry you." Sakura looked at the others and sighed, "I guess we can go to my house, Toya's working late and dads at a dig."  
  
Without waiting to see who would follow she simply started walking through the rain.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
wow- ok, so this is my first cross over fic... um, I came up with the idea after realizing that Yuki from Fruits Basket, and Yukito from Card Captor Sakura, both have gray hair!  
  
Weird huh?  
  
Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy the following chapters more, and don't worry, I'm usually better at describing characters, which I didn't do much of because it would have ruined the pace of the story, the next chapter or so will deal with explaining who and what everyone/thing is.... And it'll give me room to play with some more creative insults than I usually do!  
  
Anyway- R&R PWEEEASE? 


	2. tea at Sakuras

Sakura set Li on the living room table, wrapped in a towel to soak the rain from his fur. The others had all taken Sakura's generous offer and accepted the dry clothes to change into. The boys, the strangers, one currently in Li's body, had changed into old sweats that Toya hadn't gotten rid of but still needed to roll the sleeves up to appear as anything other than children playing dress up. Sakura hung up Li's ceremonial robes, as per the cat's cranky commands, so that the outfit could dry properly and threw the rest of the visitors clothing in the dryer.  
  
"Do you need any help Sakura?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura went to the kitchen to get some tea.  
  
"I've got it under control Tomoyo, just go and keep an eye on those two ok?"  
  
"Only one of them has come back from the bathroom, the white haired one." Tomoyo leaned against the door and mused, "He's got black hair too... I wonder if he dyes it?" she tapped her finger against her lip and muttered to herself as she left the room.  
  
"Stupid CHANGE card." Sakura took the card out of her pocket and glared at it. She could swear the creature on it was laughing at her. "Grrrr."  
  
"Hello?" Li's head popped around the corner, his light brown eyes wide in confusion.  
  
"Oh, Li- uh..." Sakura hung her head as she took the teacups down from their shelf, "Sorry."  
  
"Don't be... uh... my name is Kyo." The boy smiled gently, a smile not often seen on Li's more serious countenance. A chunk of chocolate brown hair swung messily in his face as he tipped it to the side, "Kyo Sohma."  
  
"I'm Sakura." She tucked her hair behind an ear and set the kettle on the stove. As she turned around Kyo walked into the kitchen and watched her go to the refrigerator. "I'm sure dad baked this morning..." she muttered, "Ah- ha! Cake!"  
  
"CAKE!" a small yellow fluff ball flung across the room and narrowly avoided Kyo's head.  
  
"Kero!" Sakura's bright green eyes admonished the toy-like creature, bright with stubby angels wings, it resembled nothing so much as a stuffed animal. "Wait for everybody you pig!" Sakura set the cake on the table and patted Kyo/Li's shoulder. "Keep an eye on that for me, huh?"  
  
"S-sure..." Kyo rubbed the back of his neck and raised his brow as the little thing glared at him with suspicious, beady, little eyes.  
  
"So, you're cursed huh kid?"  
  
"Wha-?"  
  
"Kyo, we'll wait for Yuki to show up, and then we don't have to go through this twice. Its confusing enough as it is."  
  
"Why would that damn Yuki show up here...?" suddenly angry Kyo balled his fists and glared at the girl.  
  
"Pweee?" the kettle whistled loudly as the kids stared at each other. "Yukito-sama!"  
  
Sakura jumped as a tall figure appeared in the doorway. Suddenly Kyo felt... floaty... as if he'd been drugged, he turned to face the figure that belonged to the shadow.  
  
"Well hello Sakura, Li." The teen nodded pleasantly as he entered the room and took the pot off the heater. "I think the tea is finished Sakura-chan."  
  
"Um... uh-huh." Kyo flushed as the boy smiled at him pleasantly.  
  
"I'll take this into the living room with the others, is that all right?" Yukito left the two alone as Kero followed the cake to the next room.  
  
"Sorry, I guess I was thinking of a different Yuki." Kyo felt his cheeks blush red, and the flustered feeling he'd suddenly gotten had disappeared the moment the youth had left the room.  
  
"Don't worry about it." Sakura muttered, "You'll always feel like that around Yuki." She snagged the tray with the cups on it and nodded to the plates stacked on the counter.  
  
"Grab those, will you please Kyo?"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
While in the kitchen the others had the opportunity to change and meet in the living room. Tomoyo sat on the couch, replacing Meilin's buns on the top of her head neatly as the Chinese girl sat on her knees on a pillow. Her red eyes flashed a warning as Hatsuharu entered the room, the brown sweatpants rolled at the hem so he wouldn't trip. The top of his hair stood out against the darker shadow black close to his neck. His dark eyes hid many secrets as he stared blankly around the room.  
  
"Konichiwa." Tomoyo smiled as she bound the buns with red ribbon and patted them to inspect the results. "You know Meilin, I'm sure that I have a product that can curl your hair... if you want to come over some time to experiment."  
  
Meilin looked up at the photographer and shuddered at the gleam in her sapphire blue eyes. Tomoyo could be scary when it came to fashion.  
  
"I'll think about it Tomoyo." She promised out loud, while thinking... 'never in a million years will I let her get ahold of my hair with any product in her hand'.  
  
"I'm Tomoyo, this is Meilin... and you are Hatsuharu, correct?" She got to her feet and crossed the room to greet the boy. She stopped when he stiffened and was about to step back. He let out a little breath, and closed his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, I'm Hatsuharu Sohma, and that cat is Kyo... or was Kyo." He pointed to the bundle on the table. "And you might want to get him some clothes too." Before he could explain there was a slight knock on the door, and Yukito walked in.  
  
"Hello Tomoyo-chan, Meilin-chan..." He paused as he took in the new arrival, "and who's this?" Hatsuharu looked up at the tall boy and was struck by how he looked so much like another of his cousins.  
  
"Oh, Hatsuharu Sohma, meet Yukito." Haru blinked, and held out his hand.  
  
"Its uncanny, you look just like my cousin Yuki Sohma... isn't that funny?" Yukito shook Haru's hand and looked up just as the teakettle began to shriek. As it continued  
  
Yukito released Haru's hand, smiled gently, and went to investigate.  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"So you were chasing a magical creature and because Kyo and Li both touched it at the same time... they switched places?" Haru took a sip of truly excellent tea as he studied the group around them. "Magic?"  
  
"Um... well... yeah." Sakura took the card out of her pocket again and flipped the picture side toward the boy. "This one got loose when I tried to change it into a Sakura card. He resisted at first, but now he'll be fine." She tucked it back into the pink backed deck and sighed when she thought of how many more she'd left to change.  
  
"You do this often?" Kyo asked dryly.  
  
"Well... since last year we've been collecting the Clow cards... but now I have to change them into Sakura cards so I can use them." Sakura leaned back against the cushions and yawned mightly, "Ex-excuse me."  
  
"Are you all right Sakura-chan?" Yukito walked across to Sakura, and took her face in his hands lightly. "Do you need to talk with Yue-sama?"  
  
"Maybe that would be best Yukito-sama." Li piped up from the table behind the teen.  
  
"He might have some insight into this, seeing as how CHANGE is one of the cards under him." Kero said as he stuffed cake into his tiny mouth.  
  
"Yes, all right." Yukito closed his eyes and took a deep breath as a glow spread from his bright silver eyes over his head and completely covering his body before giant wings shot forth from his shoulder blades and encased him. Haru and Kyo only stared, wide eyed, as the others smiled and watched the beautiful sight again. As the glow diminished and the wings unfurled, an angel emerged from the light. His hair was long and white, pure and bound in silver and blue. His robes shimmered in the dull light of the room, as if he were a nightlight of sorts.  
  
"Yue..." He knelt before Sakura and wiped a tear from her eye.  
  
"This is not your fault young master. CHANGE is just up to his usual mischief. Unfortunately the rules still apply."  
  
"Rules?" Kyo asked as he got over the shock.  
  
"24 hours." Yue simply stated as he turned to look at the youth. He placed his hand on Li's head and blinked curiously. "Yes, 24 hours should be sufficient time for CHANGE to recharge, and the two can be switched again."  
  
"You mean I'm stuck as a cat for a day?" Li griped.  
  
"No that is not what I mean."  
  
"Then what do you mea-?" Li shouted as once again a cloud of smoke and a loud "poof" was heard. The group covered their eyes and coughed as the smoke reached them. Yet it quickly dispelled, leaving a young boy with orange hair and angry red eyes sitting on the table, covered only by a towel.  
  
"Oh- sorry." Kyo coughed, "I forgot to tell you it was temporary."  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
Kibethan- yeah, it really is weird... kyo-li... huh... yikes! But I thought it would be the most interesting switcheroo! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Ghoulee- I know! I love CC and FB! They are tow of my favs! Thanks for comments! I love comments!  
  
Yeah- little notices and comments are GREAT!  
  
Btw- anyone who's never watched Card Captor Sakura needs to watch it in the original Japanese! I mean it, the English version has soooo totally been perverted by Kids WB- it erased all hint of Yuki and Toya's relationship... and that is sooo totally pivotal to sooo much of the manga! 


	3. explainations and plans

"My cousins and I have all been born with this curse." Kyo started, "Well, not all my cousins, just myself, Hatsuharu and eleven more." He looked down at his tea and took a sip. "We've been cursed to bear the forms of the zodiac."  
  
"Anytime we hug a girl we transform." Hatsuharu looked over at Li, who had transformed again when Meilin jumped on him in her joy of seeing him again. Meilin flushed and looked down at the ground, Li merely sighed.  
  
"Ok, that's an interesting curse to be sure." Kero pondered, then the little guardian flew over to Kyo and asked, "But the cat is not part of the Chinese zodiac!" the boy growled and stood abruptly. Haru just grabbed the back of his borrowed shirt and yanked him back down.  
  
"You know the story right?" the white haired boy asked.  
  
"The banquet?" Meilin asked, "Where the rat tricks the cat and the cat doesn't get to go?"  
  
"Yeah, well..."  
  
"Damn rat." Kyo crossed his arms and sulked, another expression foreign to Li's face, the girls watched with interest.  
  
"So we're stuck for twenty-four hours... is there anyway we hurry this up Yue?" Li asked, his kitty face resting on his paws.  
  
"I'm afraid not, the CHANGE card just doesn't have the power necessary to change humans until he recharges for a full cycle of the sun."  
  
"There isn't anyway I can..." Sakura yawned again as her eyelids fluttered closed.  
  
"Sakura!" Tomoyo caught her friend as she tumbled off the couch. She stroked the light brown strands of hair from her face and looked up at Yue.  
  
"She's still tired. She transformed two cards again today, and before she'd transformed the WOOD card and the GLOW card during the festival. That's four cards in one day." He set the girl in his arms and nodded to the visitors. "I'll just put her in bed."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kyo asked as Yue disappeared upstairs, Kero following like a nervous mother.  
  
"Her magic takes a lot out of her." Li commented, watching the creatures take their master to rest. "As does mine if I use it too much. Be careful Kyo, my body houses ancient powers." Li was about to go on as the smoke puffed and the loud pop sounded. "Meilin! DON'T jump me!" he shouted before the girl could get to her feet. Just get me something to wear!"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
"So..." Li smoothed the tee shirt and tugged on the orange hair nervously, "At least it beats switching places with that stuffed animal like last time."  
  
"You've done this before?" Kyo asked as Tomoyo and Meilin stifled giggles.  
  
"The first time the Clow Cards all escaped Sakura and I were in pretty stiff competition for them. I grabbed CHANGE when Kero did, Sakura sealed it, and Kero and I had switched places." He took a cup of tea and kneeled on the floor with as much dignity and sobriety as he could manage. "I got stuck in a toy claw machine."  
  
"Really... wow." Haru managed without laughing at the discomfort on his cousins face. He reminded himself that the boy with orange hair was not currently Kyo, and the whole thing began to frustrate him.  
  
"You know Kyo, this is all your fault!" he snapped finally.  
  
"My fault? You stupid cow! What makes it my fault?" Kyo snapped back, his hands curled into fists as his temper rose.  
  
"If you hadn't run from Sohma house none of this would have happened!" Haru pushed the boy, and got to his feet. "I can't believe you took off like that!"  
  
"Akito..." Kyo began.  
  
"Akito can kick you out of the family if he wants to! He's the head of the Sohma's for a reason you know!" Haru could feel his control slipping, and he really didn't want to black out in front of the strangers.  
  
"He's a jerk!" Kyo surged to his feet and went as if to go after his cousin. But Li jumped between them.  
  
"Please control yourself while you're in my body." He said quietly. Li picked up the fists Kyo had clenched and showed the boy how they glowed. "I can't see in this body, but I know that temper like yours can lash out at the worst possible time. If you decided to fight right now the magic in this body can and will strike out at anything it deems a threat." Kyo stared at his hands and watched as lightning seemed to dance over them.  
  
"Oh, wow." He whispered incredulously.  
  
"I've been training for my entire life to keep these powers under control. I'm afraid that for the next day you're going to have to watch your temper."  
  
"Don't worry Li, I'll keep an eye on him for you." Meilin walked over to the boys and took each of their hands in her own. "I'll kick him if he forgets."  
  
"Thanks Meilin..." he smiled nervously, "I think."  
  
"I'll help too, we'll keep an eye on him at school tomorrow and we'll just pray that nothing unusual happens with the cards that we'd need you for." Tomoyo reminded him. "After all, it does seem to go better when you're around." She smiled gently, once again reminding Li of his feelings for the girl currently sleeping off a magic overload. He flushed and looked down at the ground.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Kyo promised, and shook his own hand. "Weird."  
  
"Yeah, weird." Li took a deep breath and looked over at Haru. "You can help me right?"  
  
"Haru isn't in my class, but he goes to the same school. It won't be too hard for him to show you my class room and where I sit... but I, I think I'd better give you a map." Kyo muttered.  
  
"Hey!" Haru protested.  
  
"You couldn't find your way out of a paper bag Haru!" Kyo argued, "I'll draw you a map back to the dojo and one to the school. You should have to go anywhere else... Akito isn't likely to send for me twice in a month." He looked up at Haru and asked, "Right?"  
  
Haru sighed, "You really made him angry Kyo, but I don't think he'll want to talk with you until he's set a plan again. He upset you, which is all he probably wanted to do, when he mentioned Yuk-."  
  
"Don't talk about that damn rat!" Kyo scratched his ear and looked up at Li, "The only people you should worry about are Master, and probably Kagura if she gets any ideas about me needing consoling."  
  
"Kagura?"  
  
"She's a cousin, she's cursed too, so you don't have to worry about her." Kyo took the paper and pencil Tomoyo offered and knelt to write on the table. "She's just really annoying, and she'll hang all over you if you give her half a chance."  
  
"But what about..."  
  
"Transforming? You don't have to worry about that with other members of the Zodiac."  
  
"Oh... ok."  
  
"Hey brat!" a deep voice called from the doorway. There stood a teen with dark brown hair and a suspicious glint in his eyes.  
  
"Hi Toya-sama!" Tomoyo smiled cutely while she gathered cups; "Can you help me take these to the kitchen?" she winked at the others as she shoved the tray into Sakura's brother's hand.  
  
"Thanks Tomoyo. Now lets finish this up before he comes back to ask detailed questions." Li muttered darkly.  
  
"Who's that?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Sakura's brother, he's not as sharp as he used to be, he had to give up his magic so Yue wouldn't disappear, but he still hates my guts..." Li glared at the wall separating him from the teenage hawk.  
  
"So I should be careful?" Kyo asked.  
  
"No, I hate his guts too... He and Yuki are together, so don't act surprised if..." Just as he said that Yuki, back in his human form, almost flew down the stairs. Toya appeared in the doorway just as Yuki skid to a stop.  
  
"Sakura?" Toya asked as he took Yuki's hand gently in his own.  
  
"She's sleeping." Yuki told the room, "She'll be fine in a little bit. Oh, and she wanted you to take Kero with you." He handed Kero to Li (in Kyo's body), "She said he can help you if you get in a jam."  
  
"No way!" Li got up and stuffed the map in his pocket. The dryer dinged as Toya opened his mouth to ask a question. "Come on Haru, let's get changed and get out of here." He brushed rudely past the open mouthed Toya, and disappeared down the hall, Haru trailing after.  
  
"So what are you doing here brat?" Toya asked Kyo.  
  
"We were just bringing Sakura home!" Meilin jumped in, grabbed Kyo's hand and smiled brightly, "We'll just get our clothes and leave now too!"  
  
"Good, go." He growled at Li, smiling impartially at the little Chinese girl.  
  
Tomoyo just looked up at Toya and Yuki and smiled gently. "I must make a film with you two as my stars. You would just shine on screen!" she giggled as she past them to get her own clothes. "I'll just call my body guards and have them pick me up here, ok?" Toya watched nervously as the little girl almost glided down the hall.  
  
"She scares me sometimes." He turned to Yuki, "ya know?"  
  
*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*  
  
REVIEWS?? For lil'ol'me? you guys ROCK!  
  
Swt-Anime-Angel- thanks!  
  
Aimee()- YOU rock! (big smile!) I love it when people are excited about my ideas!  
  
Oo()- essentially I believe that not CC fanfic is complete without Toya/Yuki! Its such a great relationship! (oh and just WAIT until Eriol shows up... I have a great confrontation planned for him!) 


	4. li doesn't smile?

Kyo swallowed audibly as Meilin grabbed his arm to pull him to school the next morning. She looked over at the face of her friend and once again felt her heart go out to the young man trapped inside.  
  
"You'll be fine Kyo, just don't do anything stupid." She smiled.  
  
"Easy for you to say." Kyo muttered and reminded himself not to get angry.  
  
"Li!" several people in the yard held hands up in greeting. Shy as Kyo was he didn't realize that the slight smile and nod in acknowledgement he granted them was more than Li ever did. He blushed as several girls giggled,  
  
"He smiled today!" one of them laughed louder than the rest. Meilin looked back at him and shook her head, her eyes rolled up.  
  
"Give me strength." She muttered as she pulled him past the girls.  
  
"What was that?" Kyo asked.  
  
"Li doesn't smile." Meilin told him, "but that's ok, its not a big thing."  
  
"Not a big thing, huh?" Kyo looked back at them and blushed as one of them winked.  
  
"Li, its your turn to clean the board today." A taller boy with perpetually squinting eyes greeted Kyo with a cheery grin and a duster held out in his hand. Meilin released his hand and frowned at the boy sternly.  
  
"Takashi..." she warned, her hands on her hips as the boy held his up in surrender.  
  
"No, really, it is! Its even on the board!" he exclaimed, but his hand held his chin as Kyo accepted the duster, and his eyes opened a bit to gleam mischievously. "You know, chalk boards were invented by the Egyptians when Cleopatra lead the attacks against the Greeks."  
  
"Really?" Kyo's eyes widened as Takashi began to weave his tale.  
  
"Yes, you see, she needed a visual way to show her captains how to advance, so she had a slate board made and she drew on it with pigments made from goats blood, unfortunately they could not wash off the stains so the Greeks seized these and used them to..."  
  
"Yamazaki!" A short girl with puffy brown pigtails stalked up, grabbed Takashi by the arm and marched him back to his seat, "Stop talking."  
  
"Thanks Chiharu." Meilin let out a puff of breath and looked over at Kyo, who was still blinking, stunned into immobility.  
  
"He..."  
  
"He was lying." Meilin said shortly and pushed him to the board. "Clean it up and meet me in the back. Your seat is behind Sakura's."  
  
Kyo let his gaze run over the occupants of the room, "Well, where is she-?" he asked as a loud squeal and a crash of bodies was heard outside the door.  
  
"Domo!" Sakura giggled nervously as Meilin opened the door to discover the girl fallen in a tangle with another student. "So sorry Rika!"  
  
"Are you girls all right?" the teacher had appeared just in time to help both girls to their feet. Sakura beamed up at Mr. Terada and bowed slightly.  
  
"Thank you, we're fine, right Rika?" Rika smiled slightly, a light blush on her cheeks as Mr. Terada let her hand go.  
  
"We're fine." She said softly. "That should teach me not to be late, I'd bump into Sakura every day!" she smiled as most of the class laughed. Sakura blushed but joined in.  
  
"All right then. Everyone take your seats please." Sakura and Rika stepped into the class room, Kyo put the duster down and followed Sakura to her seat.  
  
"You're here Kyo." She whispered, indicating the seat behind her. "Don't worry, you'll get through this." Kyo smiled nervously and hung his hat on the corner of his chair. Class then began.

* * *

Li woke to the sound of a man moving stealthily through his room. It was dark, but he strained his ears to identify. At least five feet seven inches, probably taller considering Kyo's body was a bit taller than his own, his senses weren't used to being higher, the man seemed to be familiar with the room. He rolled out of bed silently catching himself on his toes and the tips of his fingers. Then he swung his leg out, catching the man behind the knees and bringing him with a thump to the ground.  
  
He fell, catching himself with his palms as Li shot to the desk to turn on the study lamp.  
  
"Morning Master." Li nodded in respect at the man sitting cross-legged on the floor.  
  
"Good." He acknowledged. "Breakfast will be ready soon, get dressed for school, I'll see you downstairs." Li bowed as he left the room. He's met the man briefly the night before. Like Kyo had instructed he'd walked past and grunted to anything he'd asked. Then stomped up to his room to go to bed. The man had done nothing to stop him, and told him to be ready to go to school in the morning. Kyo was not going to miss school because he was in a bad mood.  
  
"Fine." Li shot out like a sulky kid. Apparently that was the right answer, because the man hadn't spoken again.  
  
Li dressed in the uniform spread out on the chest and held his hands in front of his face.  
  
"This is so weird." He shook his head and tucked his hands into his pockets. Haru told him that Kyo walked with his head hung sulkily, and kept his hands in his pockets to keep his temper in check. Li, never permitted to have a temper, didn't really understand how one let theirs loose so often that it had to be restrained physically. But he followed instructions and made his way to the common room. Master was already sitting, reading the paper and sipping tea. Li picked up his chopsticks and began to eat quietly.  
  
"You ran out on Akito yesterday." Master said calmly. Li merely grunted. "He's not pleased Kyo."  
  
"I don't want to talk about it." Li finished and got to his feet as Master studied him carefully.  
  
"There's something different about you today Kyo."  
  
"No." Li said shortly, "There's not." A slight sweat broke out along his spine as the older man narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Kyo?" A welcome voice came from the hallway.  
  
"Haru." Li let out a breath as Masters head swiveled around.  
  
"Hatsuharu? What are you doing here?" he asked as he took a sip of tea.  
  
"Kyo and I are walking together today. I have some stuff to bring in and I needed his help. Can we go Master?" Haru grabbed Li's wrist and tugged him along.  
  
"Practice after school Haru, don't forget." He looked at Li, "You too Kyo."  
  
"Master." Li bowed politely, not noticing the way Master blinked in thought, and left with Haru leading the way.

* * *

oh, gosh, I'd like to thank everyone and anyone who's reading this for being so patient... its not that my creative drive has dried up or anything... I'm just frustrated lately cause my car was hit by lightning and the guys fixing it are dumb-asses... which does not inspire great trust, considering they've had it for a month already! I'm already working on a new chapter, and those of you reading my Kenshin story, yes, its plodding along but I'm not really happy with the direction its heading, so I need to tweak it a bit... if any of you know of the name of a small area in Japan that can be devastated by fire during the beginning of the Kenshin saga (what I call Samurai X in my own little head) could you please let me know? Or even the name of a fictional town would work... I'm kinda having problems with that...  
  
I'd thank everyone whose reviewed this past month but I can't find where I saved the e-mails... I'm kinda incompetent in that respect... But thanks for everyone whose encouraged me, I really do appreciate it.

OH! I found them!

Cheerful-pinkstar- I know! These two animes are awesome! Have you ever read the manga??

Ghoulee- YOU ROCK!

Swt-Anime-Angel- Thanks a bunches for reviewing AGAIN!


	5. lunchtime and hazings

Kyo sat under a large tree, the lunch Meilin had made for him sat on his lap as he leaned back against the trunk. Everyone was being so nice to him, he wasn't used to that at all. At his school the other boys watched for him at the beginning of lunch and teased him mercilessly throughout it. Kyo wondered how Li was doing, it was probably a rude awakening to see how Kyo lived compared to the Chinese boy.  
  
"Kyo!" He jumped as Sakura waved at him.  
  
"Shush!" he looked around for observers.  
  
"Don't worry, for some reason we're the only ones who ever sit under this tree." Tomoyo smiled serenely as she set out a small blanket to sit on. She pulled boxes from the bag at her side and offered selections of rice balls and deserts to her friends. Sakura and Meilin sat down next to Kyo, making a circle of the four children, and proceeded to trade and eat lunch while discussing class earlier.  
  
"I thought Mr.Terada was going to give us a spelling test today." Sakura commented as she picked up an octopus hot dog from Meilin's lunch.  
  
"There was one scheduled today." Tomoyo checked her calendar and nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"What kind of spelling test?" Kyo asked nervously, spelling was not a strong subject for him.  
  
"Names of American States, I think it was." Meilin nodded, "Yes, that was it."  
  
"Oh, well I guess that'll be ok..." Kyo thought furiously back to the previous semester, he knew names of European Counties... had he studied American States?  
  
"Don't worry about it Kyo, I'm sure you'll do fine." Meilin took a bite from her own lunch and stuck her nose in the air, "after all, State names should be simple, you just have to sound them out. Americans write very simplistically."  
  
"Right..." Kyo drawled, suddenly remembering that he had had a spelling test on them already, "Spell Mississippi."  
  
"Wha?" Meilin looked over at him with a worried expression on her face, "Meeseseepee?"  
  
"Yes." Sakura smiled gently and ducked her head as Meilin struggled to remember. Her face was a study of frustration, not unlike the face she made whenever a captured card returned to Sakura instead of Li.  
  
"Don't worry Meilin, I don't think Mississippi will be on the test." Tomoyo patted the Chinese girl reassuringly. "Come on, I'll help you study some more." And with that they excused themselves, leaving Kyo and Sakura alone with the finished lunch.  
  
"Lets clean up." Sakura reached for the same bowl as Kyo, their hands brushed slightly.  
  
Kyo snatched his back, not unlike Li was prone to do, and the gesture for some reason depressed the perpetually sunny Sakura.  
  
"I'm sorry." Kyo muttered as he cleaned to one side and stacked the dishes to wrap for their return journey home.  
  
"No, its all right. I just miss Syaoran, I guess." She shrugged and finished tying the cloths around the dishes.  
  
"You two are close huh?" Kyo smiled gently, Sakura shrugged and looked into Kyo's eyes. They were Li's eyes, but Li was not in them. While Sakura realized that Kyo was very much like Li, he was also very different. Kyo's small smile hid a hurt that she knew she couldn't even begin to understand. But the wound needed cleansing, and she was not one to stand idly by as a friend bleed to death.  
  
"We're close I guess... But Kyo," she deliberately placed her hand on his and patted it gently, "You can't keep all your pain bottled up inside. You need to talk to someone. I'm here if you need me."  
  
Kyo blinked, snatched his hand back and stood as the school bell rang. "We need to get back to class." He looked away and clenched his hand, sticking it in his pocket as he walked away.  
  
"Kyo?" Sakura got to her feet, concerned as she saw the faint glow around his fist before he concealed it. What had she said to anger him so?  
  
"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself." He spat out. "I always have, and I always will. I don't need anybody." He couldn't look at her, if he did she'd know what a bald lie that really was.  
  
"And we need to get back to class." Sakura agreed, she didn't need to look him in the eye to know how lonely the boy was, she could feel it in the pit of her stomach, how the boy ached. But she knew he wouldn't accept help from her.

* * *

Li now knew why Kyo kept his hands in his pockets. The first time he'd been shoved into a wall he'd thought it was just that the hallway had been crowded and somebody had stumbled. He promptly forgot about it... until the second time he was shoved into a wall and a small snicker followed it. The third time he braced himself, but he only succeeded in hitting the wall harder and at a downward angle. He bumped his shoulder against the wall and scraped it a bit as he slid down. All the training he'd had in controlling his temper he had to fight to remember. He needed to stay calm, these boys did not know whom they messed with.  
  
"Hey orangey." The boy stood a full head taller than Kyo, who was tall for his age, and his death black hair was pulled back from his face in a tiny braid that traveled down his back.  
  
"Hey back." Li answered in the most civilized tone he could muster.  
  
"Didn't I tell you I didn't want to see your ugly face until you'd fixed that mop of yours you call hair?" He sneered. The boy might have been handsome, Li supposed, if it weren't so full of itself.  
  
"Its my natural color." Li defended, then smirked calling the boy a pansy in Chinese.  
  
"What did you call me?" the boys face turned red, not having recognized the word, but knowing the insult for the tone Li used.  
  
"Nothing that would challenge your mental skills if you'd bother to look it up." Li got to his feet, only to be pushed back down the wall until the other boy loomed over him. It might have been menacing to Kyo, Li supposed, but Li was an old hand at the intimidating stare.  
  
"Boys. Class." The teacher stood in the doorway and nodded at the other boy. "Kyo, get off the floor." He frowned at the boy and shook his head, not knowing what was ever in that sullen boys head.  
  
"Oy, Sensei." Popped out of Li's mouth before he could stop it, he remembered Kyos "Oy" from the previous night.  
  
"Come on Kyo." The teacher shook his head again and disappeared into the classroom, clearly expecting the boys to follow. Li tried to get up, only to be pushed back down.  
  
"I'll get you at lunch coward." He hissed, then entered the classroom. Li took a folded piece of paper from his pocket and studied the layout Kyo gave him. His seat was front row, next to the windows. There was also a chart of other students. He'd told Li that the red desks where to be avoided or ignored and low and behold the kid who seemed to be out for Kyo's head sat in one marked red with several arrows pointing to it. _"If you have to hurt anyone to get through the day, it'll probably be this guy"_... Kyo had warned him, and as Li sat down passing the boy on his way, he figured the cat boy was probably right.  
  
Li bent his head to the desk, studiously reading as the teacher droned on about the Revolution preceding the Meiji era of their government. "And the Battosai practically carved the death swatch through the remaining corrupt officials..." The teacher x'd out several diagrams to show the balance of power, and managed to suck Li's attention up like a sponge... it was interesting to know that one man could do so much...  
  
A paper ball hit Li on the back of his head. He ignored it, trying to regain interest in the teacher's lecture. Another joined the first, rolling pitifully on the ground as Li snapped his head back to catch the next one fully on the forehead. He smiled at the boy behind him, for obviously that was where they'd come from seeing as how he'd grinned as the ball left his fingers and plopped between Li's brows.  
  
"Why do you find this so amusing Wataki?" Li frowned, hoping he'd remembered the correct name.  
  
"Freak." The boy answered.  
  
"Kyo, eyes front." The teacher snapped. "Don't disrupt class today." Li's gaze traveled around the room as he turned around. The tall boy was smug, sitting perfectly straight and watching the teacher as if the lecture had enraptured him. "Why can't you be more like Kehji? Try to pay attention." Li returned his attention to the front, and suffered the paper balls in silence.

* * *

OH WOW! This is so awesome! I like, just put up my last chapter and already, three reviews!! You guys totally ROCK my SOCKS!  
  
sakura no kaijuu -Um, no, tohru will not be appearing in THIS one, but I have plans for a second crossover, set after the events of the first season of Fruits Basket anime... not the manga, cause I haven't read all of it yet... (that's only cause not all of it is released in the US yet... damnitall... I've got up the #3 but the fact that I don't have all of it is depressing... ) but thanks for reviewing... (oh, dude, actually you might see a flash of her, but it won't be a speaking part or anything... just something to make you giggle )  
  
Swt-Anime-Angel – you are such a COOL person to keep reviewing!! Tanks!! Keeps me going!  
  
Ghoulee - Thanks for the non-pressure! But I really do like updating as fast as possible... if only because people like you read and are so nice to me!  
  
I have a head full of so many possibilities, and I'm going to try to write them out fast cause I have a couple of crazy weeks ahead of me at work... I swear if one more person asks if we sell medicinal weed I'm gonna scalp 'em... ( no we don't, only pharmacies at hospitals can do that... ya know?? Not CVS's...) 

But oh my gods! keep tuned in 'cause Li is going to go into total un-like Li moves in the next couple of chapters!! (Ahhh! Li! i swear he's my fav! Kyo is a close second... and i do like Shigure an aweful lot ("High school girls, high school girls, all for me! high school girls!)... I think i'd like Yuki a bit more if he hadn't creeped me out during the first episode... you know, when he goes to get Tohrus things and he's like, "I'm not going... alone..." and his eyes start to glow? (Shudder!)


	6. Principals office? Li?

Li stood under a tree in the yard, thinking over the days offenses. He had a feeling this was not the first time Master had been called in over Kyo's behavior, he'd greeted the Principal by his first name. It had been difficult to suppress the anger he'd built up over Kyo's situation long enough to even try to explain the circumstances to the Principal, but the man hadn't even deigned to hear him, and Li was not naive enough to believe that it was the first time adults had ignored Kyo. Li could barely believe he'd lost it, he'd never lost control of his temper like that before, nor felt such pleasure as the pleasure of plowing his fist into Kehji's face. He hoped he'd broken the boys nose.  
  
"You know kid, I didn't think I'd ever see you this angry."  
  
"Shut up you stupid toy." Li growled as Kero flittered over to land on his shoulder.  
  
"That wasn't a criticism Li, I wanted to bite that kid myself, him and the three boys with him. No wonder Kyo's auras so muddled." Li looked over at the Guardian Beast and frowned.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You didn't notice? You must have really been out of it."  
  
"Of course I didn't notice his aura, I'm not in my body I couldn't see it!"  
  
"You should have anyway, with all the training you've been through... oh, I gotta duck!" Kero jumped from Li's shoulder as he noticed Master walking up the slight incline toward his pupil and surrogate son.  
  
"Kyo."  
  
"Master."  
  
"We're going home." He said shortly, "Gather your things." Li buttoned the light school jacket, hung his bag over his left shoulder, and stood patiently, waiting for Master to start away. Master watched the boy with a slight frown on his face. He knew his boys mannerisms, and though his hands did return to their pockets, he'd never know Kyo to button a jacket in his life, even if it had been snowing, the boy would've toughed it out.  
  
"What?" Li asked defiantly as the man stood there.  
  
"What is wrong with you Kyo?"  
  
"They started it!" Li threw his hands in the air in pure frustration, his knuckles hurt like they'd never hurt before. He knew how to throw a punch of course, but he hadn't realized that anger could make a punch so hard and wild. He really hadn't meant to punch Mitsu, but the boy had gotten in his way as he went to get Kehji again, and he thought he might have twisted his ankle a bit when Jiho grabbed it to trip him up. "But I always get blamed for it, don't I?" Li understood that one boy's word against many was always going to be Kyo's curse. That didn't mean he'd have to like it. "I'd like to see those pansy's up against the FIGHT card." He muttered under his breath as Master turned to walk back to the Sohma compound.  
  
"The what?" Master turned to look at Kyo oddly.  
  
"Nothing." Li answered moodily. He almost blushed, he didn't realize how keen the Master's hearing was.  
  
"How did it start Kyo, and please just keep it to the facts."  
  
"When have I ever lied to you?" Li asked before thinking, not knowing if Kyo had ever lied or not. Master just looked at him and nodded thoughtfully.  
  
"Go on." He asked gently, Li realized that Master had to be just as tired as Li himself felt. Being someone else all day was not easy...

* * *

"Kyo!" Meilin trotted to catch up with the moody boy.  
  
"Yeah?" Kyo asked as he kicked a soccer ball back to the field where the third graders where playing. One of them waved thanks before turning back to play. Kyo smiled gently, kind of pleased with how the day was going.  
  
"Did you and Sakura have a fight?" she asked, "and I know it's really none of my business but she seems kinda out of it, I mean more out of it than usual."  
  
"She told me that she missed Li." Kyo shrugged, "I might not have been very helpful."  
  
"Helpful?" Meilin knew Li's moods and body language, she had to after training with him for so long, studying him and how to best be his compliment. Kyo was in Li's body, which still acted as Li might. Kyo was evading, his shoulders where stiff.  
  
"Never mind. I'm sure she'll feel better after tonight." Kyo looked up from the soccer field when a thought invaded his mind. "Just a quick question... what happens if we don't switch back tonight?"  
  
Meilin was startled for a minute, but then nodded, "Um, then the switch is permanent."  
  
Kyo was silent for a minute; all tension drained from his shoulders as he took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He closed his eyes and nodded, "Then we'd better get this right."

* * *

"Kyo." Master stood in the doorway of Kyo's room, not only suspicious that the boy was not sulking, but actually puzzled. Kyo sat at the desk and was doing his homework! Master knew his surrogate son well enough to know that Kyo didn't do his homework until after practice, when all his physical energy had been exhausted. "Are you all right? Did you want to see Hari?"  
  
"Who?" Li asked absently as he marked a 7 on the sheet. He could have smacked himself as he turned around to see the worried expression on Masters face. "Um, no, that's ok." Li answered before turning back to the problems. He took a deep breath and prayed no other questions would come. Of course this had not been his luckiest day.  
  
"Do you think you're up to practice today? If not I can get Haru to spar with Yuki." Kyo knew that Yuki didn't spar with anyone but the Master. Not because he was really good, or really bad, but because Akito was being especially possessive lately.  
  
"No, that's ok. I can spar today." Master crossed his arms and leaned against the doorframe. Kyo hadn't even added a "damn rat" for esthetics sakes.  
  
"Kyo." He waited until the boy turned to look at him. Not even the faintest smile came from those eyes. They were still the same dull brownish-red they always were, but for some reason Master had a hard time believing that it was Kyo staring out at him from that piercing gaze.  
  
"What?" Li could feel the sweat forming on his back, this Master was no push over, and he wondered how Kyo ever thought he could put one over on this man. He knew he was going to be caught out he just knew it.  
  
"Kyo!" a cheerful voice rang from down the stairs.  
  
"Momichi." Master greeted the blond hurricane as it bounced into the room and threw his arms around Kyo.  
  
"What are you doing?" Li snapped at the boy, not noticing how Masters shoulders eased a bit at the automatic reaction. Kyo liked the little german boy, but could never show it, so he yelled at the kid to cover it up.  
  
"Master! Kyo's picking on me!" Momichi whined as Li put his head in his hands.  
  
"Momichi!" Li growled.  
  
"Both of you get ready for practice." Master smiled, leaving them alone.  
  
"So." Momichi grinned and looked up from the floor where Li had pushed him, "who are you?"  
  
"Ahhhhh..." Li froze, completely stunned. Momiji grinned  
  
"Kyo would've hit me." 


	7. a kata with Haru and an encounter with E...

Li took a calming breath, imitating Haru as he started on his kata. It wasn't that Li didn't know how to fight, just the opposite in fact seeing as how he'd been training since he was in diapers. But even a complete fool knows that there is a major difference, not only in Chinese and Japanese martial arts, but also in styles from dojo to dojo. He wished he'd been able to feign a stomachache or something, but Haru told him he'd only get a check up from Hari, and he'd be caught. So in the long run it was just going to be easier if he tried to be as inconspicuous as possible during the practice. Li was actually experienced enough to be able to follow Haru through a kata with only a slight hesitation in movement, and after the first run through he could rely on muscle memory to take him through another.  
  
They got through opening exercises without any problems, and Li could feel his anxiety begin to fade.  
  
"Team up." Master called out, his hands tucked into his sleeves as he strolled around the dojo and approved or disproved matches.  
  
"Joji, not with Lorei, you've both advanced. Kite, Cole, switch with these two, work them hard."  
  
"Sensei." The four youth bowed, then obediently switched partners. Almost immediately the two beginners where kissing mat.  
  
"Good." He nodded, "Joji, Kite will teach you to keep your guard up, you are too lax in protecting yourself, trusting in an attack to keep you safe. You need to balance, everything is a balance, you just need to find yours."  
  
"Hai, sensei." Joji bowed and went back to face Kite in stance.  
  
"Lorei, Cole will help you with your speed. You wait for your opponent, which is not bad, but you are not ready for them when they come at you. Cole, pay close attention to his flinches, we don't want to have a twitching pupil do we?" he made it into a joke, getting both students to laugh at themselves before he moved onto the next pair.  
  
"He's good." Li muttered as Haru kicked up to knock him in the chin. Without thinking Li grabbed his foot and twisting, bringing the younger boy down to the mat in an advanced move one of his sisters had taught him.  
  
"Shit Li." Haru grinned up at him as he helped the boy to his feet.  
  
"Sorry Haru, reflex." He shrugged, then swore under his breath as he noticed Master watching them. "How would Kyo react to that kind of move?"  
  
"He'd duck, then try to sweep my other foot away."  
  
"Smart." Li admitted, "Gives him the choice to either get away or get you while you're down. What would Kyo do?"  
  
"Wait for me to get back up..." Haru grinned, "He always says its funner to beat on someone if they can defend themselves. Otherwise its just a waste of time."  
  
"Sounds like he enjoys karate."  
  
"Its pretty much his life." Haru agreed.  
  
"Kyo."  
  
"Master." Li bowed.  
  
"Have you been practicing the advanced kata I showed you?" Li looked over at Haru, twitched his eyebrows in a question. Haru shrugged, he had no idea what Master was talking about.  
  
"Its not perfected." Li managed, a flush across his cheeks as his mind raced. Was Kyo the kind of person who would care about that? Li knew he would never present a move to his teacher that had not been studied for even the slightest flaw.  
  
"Show me." Master watched as Kyo hesitated, something was off about the boy, beyond his fight with Akito the previous day.  
  
"Master?" Haru pointed over to a sparring couple that had just kicked each other full force in the stomach, "I think they need help." Silently blessing the idiots Haru and Li breathed twin sighs of relief as Master gave them both a curious glance before walking off to tend his students.  
  
"Man, almost got me." Li rubbed his hands over his eyes and glanced at the wall clock, "Last time this happened I was stuck in a plush toy claw machine right now." He smirked as Haru tried to stifle the giggles that appeared. He didn't do a very good job. He ended up sitting on the mat, holding his stomach with both arms as the clock on the wall clicked to four.

* * *

"So..." Sakura walked next to Kyo as they exited the school. Kyo scanned the trees, looking for the thugs that always tried to catch him after the last bell rang.  
  
"Kyo, what are you looking at?" Meilin asked, her expression puzzled, Li often looked pensive, and was always ready for a fight, but Kyo reminded her of a twitchy cat waiting for a dog to bite him. She figured it was because he was, in a sense, a cat, but he was on high alert. If he'd been in cat form, his fur would be standing on end.  
  
"What?" Kyo blinked, as if the two girls had just appeared out of thin air. Then he remembered, no one would jump him, he wasn't himself.  
  
"Are you all right? Don't worry, a few more hours and you'll be good as new." Meilin laughed cheerfully as they passed store fronts and bright flower pots.  
  
"Yeah..." Kyo looked down at his feet, a few more hours and he'd be looking over his shoulder again. Waiting for Akito to strike, or for those kids in his class to take offense at more than just his hair color. Jumping out of the way of crowds in case a girl was among them. He was tired of it, of the stupid curse, of everything. Once again he caught himself wondering why he didn't just end it.  
  
"You know, we should keep in contact after you switch back. It'd be fun!" Sakura grabbed his hand and shook it as if making a deal.  
  
"Yeah, it'd be fun." He looked into her bright eyes and found himself smiling. It was almost impossible to keep feeling down when she was so cheerful. It was no wonder why Li liked the girl so much, he'd had to endure the teasing of a few of the kids in the class when he found himself watching her during gym. Apparently it was something Li had to deal with a lot.  
  
_"See something you like Li?"_ Takashi grinned as came up behind the boy_. "You know, you really should pay more attention to the soccer ball, or you'll get hit in the head like you did last week when you saw something you liked."_ The taller boy had grinned to take any of the sting out of the comment.  
  
Kyo smiled as they passed storefronts and colorful flowers lining the streets. It was a peaceful afternoon; it had been too long since he didn't have to worry about anything.  
  
"Sakura! Li! Meilin!" a shout from behind him caused his neck to swivel around, while the girls stopped and waved cheerfully.  
  
"Eriol! Where have you been all day?" Sakura jumped forward to greet the boy as he approached. Kyo felt his guard go up as the boy grinned, his eyes hidden behind the glare that reflected off his round glasses.  
  
"Yeah, why weren't you in class?" Meilin asked, hanging back around Kyo, like she would with Li.  
  
"I was not feeling very well this morning." Eriol nodded politely to Kyo, and smiled gently. Kyo suddenly got the feeling that the boy wasn't fooled at all. He knew it wasn't Li inside Li's body.  
  
"Oh, poor Eriol." Sakura smiled shyly as Eriol lifted her hand to his lips.  
  
"Just knowing that one so fair as yourself was worried over me, makes me feel like the healthiest person alive." He grinned as Sakura blushed and giggled cutely. Kyo kept himself from gagging as Meilin tugged Sakura away.  
  
"I saw the cutest toy in this window..." she said as they left the boys alone.  
  
"So..." Kyo held his hands behind his back as he and Eriol followed the girls at a more sedate pace.  
  
"My name is Eriol, who are you?" he asked politely.  
  
"Uh... Li..."  
  
"Please, don't insult my intelligence. The CHANGE card is involved in this?" Eriol stopped under the shade of a large tree; Kyo just noticed they had walked toward Penguin Park. The girls where swinging, giggling together as they pushed themselves higher.  
  
"How did you-?" Kyo stopped as the boy's violet eyes lit with amusement.  
  
"That means Li is in your body? I wonder how he's handling it." Eriol shrugged off his amusement and pinned Kyo with an otherworldly stare. "Who are you?"  
  
"Kyo Sohma." Kyo found his mouth answering without permission.  
  
"Sohma?" Eriol stepped back, suddenly worried. "You're not..." he blinked and seemed to glare into Kyo soul seeking the answers he needed, "You are one of the cursed."  
  
"How do you-?"  
  
"This is not good. The Clow cards were never meant to be mixed with other magics..." Eriol pushed his glasses up his nose and turned to watch Sakura with a worried expression on his face.  
  
"Who are you?" Kyo snarled as he found himself unable to move. Eriol glanced at him from the corner of his eye and relaxed his hold.  
  
"I suppose it does no harm to tell you, seeing as how I'll make you forget anyway..."  
  
"You'll what?"  
  
"But only because I'll need your help to fix this mess, and I'm considerably surprised that the shock of mixing magics and curses didn't send Sakura into a coma." Eriol sat on the grass and motioned for Kyo to join him. Kyo let out a sigh and sat, if he ever wanted to know anything, he realized he'd have to make a compromise.  
  
"Go ahead, I'm listening."

* * *

"So Kyo is in Li's body and Li is in Kyo's?" Momiji sat on Kyo's bed, his feet dangling and kicking the side as Haru and Li finally gave in to the boy's incessant questions.  
  
"Yes, and we have to switch back at nine tonight." Li watched the clock on Kyo's desk with an almost obsessive glare. 6:23, two hours and thirty-seven minutes until he could look in the mirror and see himself looking back.  
  
"Isn't it weird?" Momiji blinked as he pushed his face closer to Li searching, in vain, for any telling differences.  
  
"Weird... how?" Li asked as he drew away from the blond, "Weird as in normal weird, or weird as in weird for magic?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Li is somewhat of a mage actually Momiji, I guess he sees weird stuff all the time." Haru lay on the floor, throwing a yellow nerf ball to the ceiling and catching it lazily. He looked over to Li and smiled, "Though I don't think you've ever been turned into a cat before this incident."  
  
"No," Li admitted, "but there is a first time for everything."

* * *

Sakura knew something was going on, Kyo looked tenser than he had all day when he broke away from Eriol, who smiled, waved, and went on his way. Sakura had asked if he was feeling sick, but Kyo just waved away all her questions and told her not to be late. So she hurried home, fixed dinner for her brother, Yuki and father, and tried not to think of it.  
  
"Oi, Yuki." Toya washed dishes as Yuki sat at the table, working on his advanced trig assignment.  
  
"Yes Toya?" He looked up as Toya put away some dishes and turned to face him.  
  
"How's she doing?" His brow furrowed anxiously as he dried the frying pan. Since he'd given most of his power away to keep Yuki from disappearing he couldn't feel when danger was lurking around his sibling. But he still got occasional twinges, usually right before she fainted.  
  
"She has to switch back Li and Kyo today, in about an hour, but I don't think that should be a problem." Yuki shrugged and pushed his chair back to stand as Toya opened his mouth.  
  
"I don't like it, Yuki, I mean our magic isn't a curse, and can't that kind of thing get tricky?" Toya threw the dishcloth to the counter and grabbed Yuki by the shoulders, "I don't profess to know a great deal about this kind of thing, but I do know that messing about with curses is a bad idea." Yuki placed his palm on Toya's cheek, leaving it there as he stared into his boyfriend's worried eyes.  
  
"That's why she'll have me there, I'll protect her Toya, you don't have to worry." Yuki smiled gently as Toya leaned in.  
  
"Kiss me quick, Yuki, I can hear the monsters stomping feet already."

* * *

Heehee... like I promised, Yuki and Toya! Such a cute couple, ya just gotta love em! By the way, the final chapter! I'm putting it up next! So go ahead and review BOTH of them! You know you want to!  
  
Cheerful-pinkstar- you are awesome! Thanks so much for reviewing again! and make sure to read my next crossover when I get around to writing it! I promise you'll adore it!  
  
Swt-Anime-Angel- yeah, kyo gets picked on a lot, he mentions it during the episode where the tiger won't talk because she was getting picked on... and of course during those last episodes when he's reminiscing about Master (and I apologize right now for not naming him... I can't find my last dvd and none of the sights I can find mention him by name!)  
  
CS fan()- naw, Yuki Sohma isn't in this one, mostly because I get the feeling that he and Kyo were kept apart for a reason when they were younger... but I added Momiji just for you! ( and because I love Momiji myself! Ahhh!!!) so you're welcome! BTW- my next fanfic for this crossover will have Yuki Sohma... and you'll just DIE when you find out what I'm doing to him!!!   
  
ghoulee()- you are just the best! Thanks soooo much! (love ya doll-face! ) this one and the next are the last of this part of the crossover- but the next one, when they're older will have looooong chapters... you'll like it! PROMISE!  
  
sakura no kaijuu- tohru will be in the next fic! It'll be fun writing her! Thanks for the review! 


	8. the end for now

Li eased open the bedroom window, the clock on Kyo's desk flashed 8:30 pm. He'd just gotten rid of Master, who had insisted on coming in to ask Kyo if he'd be all right. Li got the feeling that the man truly cared for his wayward ward, and wondered how it might be to have the man as a father. But he shrugged the question, and the wondering thoughts, aside, told the man that he'd be fine, and asked him to turn out the lights on his way out. He was cutting it a bit tight, but if he managed a halfway decent drop without breaking anything, he'd be at the corner in twenty-five minutes. Suddenly, as though the wind card had swept him away, he felt his feet lift off the ground.  
  
"Kyo, where are you going?" he was irritated, no doubt about it, but he also seemed so concerned Li felt his face flush. He'd never had the disapproval of a father; he'd grown up with his mother and four sisters, not to mention Meilin. "I don't know what's gotten in to you."  
  
With a heavy sigh he tugged Li to the floor, but kept his grip on the boys collar.  
  
"Master, please, I have to go!" Li pleaded, he glanced at the clock frantically.  
  
"Where to in such a hurry?" Master knelt down to be at Li's eye level and straightened the collar where his grip had wrinkled it.  
  
"I can't tell you." Li looked down at the ground and suddenly felt the weight of a friendly hand on his head. He tried not to wriggle, but it was an unfamiliar weight, it made him feel guilty all over again. "Please don't ask me to explain, but I need to go." He looked up into Kyo's father's eyes, for he realized that's what the man truly was to Kyo, "Believe me, I need to leave now."  
  
The man was struck, suddenly, by the force of the boy's conviction. Obviously Kyo thought the world would end if he didn't leave, but he couldn't shake the feeling that there was something off about his pupil, his son. "Kyo, you've been acting weird all day..."  
  
"Master." Li set Kyo's chin stubbornly.  
  
"You're not fighting?"  
  
"I'm fixing." Li assured.  
  
"You'll be back soon? And you'll tell me what you can?" Master sighed as Li avoided his gaze.  
  
"I..."  
  
"Go."  
  
"What?" Li shot his gaze up as Master stood and sat on Kyo's bed.  
  
"Use the front door."

* * *

Sakura sat on the fence Kyo had jumped over the previous night. Tomoyo sat next to her, humming happily as she braided Sakura's bangs. The outfit was sleek, black, and very reminiscent of ninja garb. Though Sakura thought the large blue fuzzy boots looked more like a Muppet had cut off its feet for her, than ninja slippers. Her cuffs had the same blue fuzz, as did the hair ribbon.  
  
"Tomoyo?" Sakura bit her lip nervously, "We've got five minutes and nobody's here..."  
  
"Don't worry Sakura." Tomoyo giggled as she wrapped the braid with a fuzzy blue band. "I'm sure they're coming... Look, see, there's Meilin now." And she was right. Sakura sighed in relief as Meilin, in her Chinese garb complete with red shorts and bun wraps, dragged Kyo, dressed in Li's green ceremonial robes, toward them.  
  
"Now we just wait for Syaoran Li and Keroberos." Yue crossed his arms as he looked up at the moon. And the girls giggled when they heard the couple before they appeared.  
  
"Stupid stuffed animal." Li stuck out his tongue in a manner completely undignified before he realized he was being watched.  
  
"Syaoran!" Sakura laughed and was just about to give him a hug when Yue pulled her back.  
  
"Remember?" he asked gently.  
  
"Oh! Right, sorry Li." Sakura blushed and looked down at her wand. "Sorry Kyo." She looked up at Kyo who was glaring at Li.  
  
"What?"  
  
"How can you wear this stupid thing?" Kyo waved his sleeved at Li, who glared back.  
  
"Those ceremonial robes have been in my family for generations cat boy." Li took offense as Kyo continued to wave the sleeve around in a manner completely irreverent.  
  
"You didn't mess up my life while I was gone did you?" Kyo continued, further antagonizing the usually unruffled mage.  
  
"How about if I ask you the same question?" Li shot back, "Is it almost time?" He snapped at Sakura, who'd been watching them instead of the clock.  
  
"Oh, Oh! Yes, Kyo, hug Li." Kyo sneered, but opened his arms as he spied the dark shadow hanging in the tree above Meilin's head. In Li's body he could feel it as Eriol began to chant silently. A tingle in his spine told him that Sakura was beginning her own spell, and she wouldn't notice Eriol's if what he told Kyo earlier were true.  
  
_"Sakura is rapidly becoming the most powerful wizard in Japan, if not the world. Once she begins to work, her focus will be on her own powers, not on anything that might go wrong because she doesn't have that training yet. I will work a counter curse, one that, unfortunately, can't cure you, but will at least keep the damn thing from spreading."_ Kyo had asked him what he meant by that, but Eriol was keeping his lips sealed. _"If you survive this without any ill effects I might tell you. But for now, keep your whiskers out of it. The only reason this concerns you at all is because you where at the wrong place at the right time_."  
  
"CHANGE card!" Sakura shouted as the magic swirled around them, fluttering their hair and making Kyo want to sneeze desperately, "Transfer these two back to their original bodies!" Once again Kyo felt slightly dizzy, disoriented, as it seemed his entire self was being pulled through a cloth and thoroughly rung out like the mornings wash. And apparently he wasn't the only one who felt that way. Tomoyo screamed in alarm as Yue's eyes rolled back in his head and he fainted to the street.  
  
"Yue!" Sakura shouted, unable to go to his side as her magic began to fluctuate wildly. The itchy feeling of being able to sense magic started to fade, but as Kyo opened his eyes and looked into the eyes he'd inhabited the last twenty- four hours he cried out in pain. He crumbled to his knees and clutched the beads around his wrist.  
  
"No!" he panted as Li stumbled back, once again in his own body. The boy at his feet screamed, and he felt the curse stretch between them like a physical thing. Instinct had him pulling the sword from its sheath.  
  
"Kyo!" he arched back as the connection between them shuddered. Something was manipulating the curse, a magic apart from Sakura's, but somehow...  
  
"Li?" Sakura screamed as the boy dropped to one knee.  
  
"Seal the card Sakura!" he shouted out, "It will stop the drain!" He could feel his magical energy being sucked into the curse. The Cat was feeding on it as Kyo struggled instinctively against the Cats claim on his body.  
  
"CHANGE card!" Sakura shouted obediently, not noticing the shadow in the trees as the punch of conviction and power added to her own, "Return to your power confined!" Kyo collapsed to the pavement with a weak groan; he could kill that Eriol kid for not warning him... Eriol... he blinked... who was Eriol? He looked up; Li was on his knees, supported by his sword as he struggled to get to his feet. Sakura hovered anxiously over Yue as he glowed and the wings surrounded his prostrate body. Tomoyo sat on the ground next to the cat boy as he looked over at her. Yuki sat up, rubbing his head as he grinned at Sakura, apologizing for Yue not being able to help.  
  
Meilin shuddered suddenly, looked up at the tree and, seeing nothing, went to check on Li.  
  
"So, are you all right?" Tomoyo helped Kyo to sit up and handed him a thermos of water.  
  
"It felt like the cat was trying to suck Li dry." He admitted.  
  
"It was." Li nodded, "We didn't think. I didn't think." Li hung his head, "I'm sorry, but I should have remembered that curses, specially those as old as your family's, tend to mess magic up." Kyo looked up at the tree again, wondered what he thought was up there as he grinned weakly at Li.  
  
"No sweat." He got to his feet only because Meilin hauled him up.  
  
"I think maybe you should let one of us help you home." Li rubbed his neck as he closed his eyes. The world seemed to spin in front of his eyes for a minute.  
  
"I'll do it Li," Yuki volunteered, then, trying to stand he found himself back on the ground. "Wow... vertigo." He blinked much in the same way Li was.  
  
"I'll take him home." Tomoyo flipped open her cell phone to call her body guards, "And I think I'll give all of you a lift home... you all look like you need it." She looked over at Meilin, "Help me get these guys into the limo will you?" The sleek black limousine that could withstand a nuclear holocaust, pulled up to the curb, and the two girls hauled their friends inside.  
  
"So, nothing to explain away huh?" Li asked Kyo as he struggled to keep his eyes open.  
  
"I think I might have been too nice... you don't smile?" he asked as he slumped against the window.  
  
"I do too!" Li protested weakly as the girls giggled.  
  
"So what about me? You pull it off?" Kyo almost groaned as they pulled up to the gates. He'd have to make the rest of the way himself, he couldn't let the others inside the compound or Akito would find out.  
  
"I think you might have a little explaining to do to Master." Li admitted, "He caught me sneaking out, so I told him I'd tell him what I could when I got back if he'd let me go."  
  
"Damn it Li." Kyo grumbled as he stepped out of the limo. He looked up at the large gate and realized he'd probably have to climb up the tree at the side of it.  
  
"Don't worry, I told him it had nothing to do with a fight." He watched as the boy swung himself up on a branch and settled before attempting to stand on it. "Be careful."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, telling a cat how to climb..." Kyo muttered as he grabbed the next one, and carefully pulled himself up.  
  
"Just... keep in touch will you?" Li found himself asking as the boy gripped the side of the wall. Kyo looked down, blinked, and smiled so quickly that Li might have missed it if he'd blinked.  
  
"I'll try." He admitted, for the first time giving a promise to a boy his own age, and meaning it.  
  
"Good." Li leaned back as Tomoyo closed the door. He shut his eyes as Kyo jumped over the fence, and was asleep before Kyo landed, gracefully, on four limbs.  
  
"Kyo?" Haru shined the light in the cats eyes.  
  
"Shut that damned thing off." He snapped.  
  
"It is you!" Haru smiled, relieved.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed, "Its me..." he sat on the ground, leaned against the wall, and looked up at the moon. Haru settled next to his cousin and nudged him with his shoulder.  
  
"Welcome home." He chuckled, not without a sense of irony.  
  
"I hate this place." Kyo replied bitterly. "I hate my school, I hate Akito, I hate everything about this place."  
  
"Don't say that." Haru said quietly as he turned off the flashlight.  
  
"Why not?" Kyo growled.  
  
"Because, I'm here." He got to his feet and held out his hand. "I'm at this place."  
  
"Haru..." Kyo groaned and let the boy help him to his feet. "You know I didn't mean..."  
  
"I know." Haru assured him, "But I'm here, and so is Master... and we both really care about you."  
  
"I know." Kyo looked up as he realized the porch light was on, and Master was sitting on the steps, obviously waiting for him. "That's it, Magic boy dies next time I see him."  
  
"He's just worried Kyo, and Li had to get back to switch, so don't blame him too much."  
  
"I'll blame whoever I want to!" Kyo growled.  
  
"Fine!" Haru was done being nice, "Just crawl home then!" and with that he dumped his cousin from his shoulder and stalked off, "Don't know why I try!" he screamed as he felt his black personality creep up. Ruthlessly he slammed it back down, and stalked away.

* * *

Toya met Sakura and Yuki at the doorway, he chuckled a bit as he opened the door to see them leaning against each other, completely spent of any energy they might have had from the huge meal they'd eaten earlier. He propped Yuki against the door, swung a sleepy Sakura into his arms and carried her to her bed. He pulled Kero from her pocket, still chuckling over the fact that he felt the need to go stiff and pretend to be a doll around him still. So he set the magical creature on the shelf above Sakuras bed before settling her against a pillow. Tomoyo had promised him that the ninja outfit she wore would be as comfortable as pjs, so he didn't bother changing her after pulling off those ridiculous boots. Tomoyo had told him, also, that the boots were experimental, and would make Sakura feel like her feet were resting in a pillow. He had to chuckle at that girl, even though sometimes she scared him. He waved the limo on as he pulled Yuki's arm over his shoulder and shut the door behind them.  
  
"You are definitley sleeping over tonight boy." He muttered as he hauled Yuki up the stairs.  
  
"Tired." Yuki muttered.  
  
"Yeah, I'm getting that." Toya grinned. He dumped the boy into his own bed and yanked off his shoes. He settled them neatly next to the door, and plucked Yuki's glasses from his nose. He always looked more vulnerable without them on, so he pressed his lips to Yuki's cheek before settling them on his nightstand. He pulled the comforter over Yuki's shoulders before turning off the lamp and getting into bed himself.  
  
"Stay?" Yuki asked before turning over and settling his arm around Toya's waist.  
  
"Always Yuki." Toya promised before yawning himself, "Always."

* * *

Meilin chuckled as Li grumbled about her helping him to their flat. Though he did remember his manners in time to thank her before she pushed him into his room to deal with himself. She skipped down the stairs to wave Tomoyo on, promised to talk with her about Sakura and Li the next day before school, and watched as the limo rolled away. She was a practical girl, who was aware, who knew almost from the start that Li wouldn't be hers. She'd allowed herself to dream before they knew Sakura, but was too practical to continue once she met her rival. She paused at Li's door, knocked on it, and waited for his sleepy, "What?" before peeking her head inside.  
  
Li was in his bed, his robes hung precisely in their cupboard, his sword sheathed and waiting on its rack. No matter how tired he was, Li always placed those relics, his inheritance, into their proper places.  
  
"Are you all right Syaoran?" she asked, smoothing the comforter over him as he turned to look at her.  
  
"His life is full of conflict Meilin." He said as she knelt next to the bed. "But he has people who love him... I hope he knows that." His eyes closed as Meilin pushed his bangs from his face.  
  
"I'm sure he does Li, don't worry about it, get some sleep." She shut the door behind her, and went to the window to watch as clouds covered the moon. "It'll rain tomorrow."

* * *

I was debating leaving it at that, because that just seems like the natural ending to it all... everyone is exhausted, and pulling any more from this particular story line just seems like trying to wring blood from a stone... it just wouldn't work and I'd be left with dribble and you guys reviewing that my work sucks... so I'm hitting on the idea of continuing their relationships, but further down the road... so look for my next CC and FB crossover... I hope you liked this one... and please don't forget to review!!!! 


End file.
